Twist of Love
by Glamourfoxie
Summary: Giggle? 'Blaine never giggles' Kurt thought to himself. He felt the jealousy starting to boil in his stomach. "What does he think he's doing?"  Smutty little thing I couldn't get out of my mind!


**A/N: I am at it again! Yesterday night I sat and listened to the song "Twist of Love" by Danish singer Sidsel Ben Semmane.**

**Beware for smut!**

**Listening to this, having NO inspiration at ALL, Kurt Hummel suddenly danced into my imagination, twirling Blaine in his hand and pushed him down on a chair. From there, my mind was spinning this story together and I just HAD to get it on paper!**

**I was writing and writing and writing, and when I finally finished, it was late night and my mind was all… Blown… I was actually writing so much and living so much into the story, that I end up dreaming, that I was a gay guy… and everything was just smut in the dream… Until I was driving a scooter, being chased by a man on a Hippogriff…**

***Shrugs* Anyways! Here ya'll go! Enjoy, and I hope you like it!**

_Twist of Love._

"Why are we even going here Blaine?" Kurt groaned when he stepped out of the car's passenger seat, still with the chorus of Pink's 'Get the party started' running in his head after Blaine had played that song on repeat all the way from Kurt's house and to here. He looked over at Blaine, his best friend who he was also in love with.

It was summer and the sun was setting, but still shining. "Because, Kurt! You need to get out some more!" He replied, standing in front of the car, waiting for Kurt to walk up to him. "And this is the perfect place for you to meet new people!" Blaine stated, looking at Kurt, the boy he was having a crush on.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow and gave the other boy a look, which was practically saying '_bitch, please!_' before he sighed and walked up to Blaine.

"Shall we?" Blaine gestured to the door, to the party where all the Warblers, other Dalton students and students from their sister school was enjoying themselves.

Kurt sighed again, but he didn't protest anymore, he just allowed Blaine to lead him into the hall. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's back and together they walked over to the doors and opened them, felt the music blast and were almost blown away when they were opened.

Wes saw Blaine and Kurt walk inside and gave David an elbow in the side before he made his way over to the guys to talk to them, with his best friend following in his heels.

"Hey guys! So you decided to go here anyways!" Wes said with a smile. "I knew you were hanging out, but I actually doubted that you could convince Kurt to go here!" He continued, mostly approached to Blaine, as David gave Kurt a hug, trying to make it 'manly' but it wasn't that easy when it was Kurt you hugged.

"Well I had my doubts too." Blaine grinned and looked down at Kurt, who was now talking to David, before he turned back to Wes again. "So, I know you've had this party going on for an hour or so, now. I'm sorry we're late, but when I finally convinced Kurt, it had gone so late we wouldn't be able to make it to the beginning." He excused to his friend. "Have anything happened, I should know about?" Blaine asked, moving a bit to the music while looking at Wes.

Wes looked at Blaine and looked as if he was thinking hard to either find out if there was anything, or if he would tell. "Well… Um…" Wes mumbled. "Well you should probably know this, seeing as it could end up confusing you if you don't." Wes closed his mouth and looked intensely at Blaine, who was just about to ask him what it was, when he finally continued. "Kurt should hear this too." He stated.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and Wes, when he heard them mention his name, causing David to look at them too, since he didn't have Kurt's attention anymore. "What should I hear?" Kurt just asked.

Wes looked at David and locked eyes with him for a moment before he turned his face back to Kurt and Blaine. "That Nick just came out tonight…" he said, making both Kurt and Blaine's eyes widen and their jaws dropped to the floor. They both just stood there and stared and Wes for a moment before they both turned their heads to look at David for confirmation. David just nodded to tell that it was true.

"Um… That was really not expected!" Blaine started. "But he is our friend so I, for one, am not going to act differently around him, just because of that. And neither should you guys." He made clear for the other boys who was talking to, who just shook their heads.

"Of cause not! That would just be stupid!" Kurt said, to what, Wes and David both agreed.

That was when Jeff had made his way through the crowd of Dalton and their sister school's students and appeared at Kurt's side. "Kurt." He said with a smile. "How are you?" He asked, smiling even brighter. Jeff and Kurt had been really good friends, since that day where Kurt, Nick and him (Jeff) had sat together outside the Warblers hall, waiting for the other Warblers to make their decisions.

"I'm great! How about you?" Kurt greeted his friend. Soon they were lost, deep in their own conversation.

Wes, David and Blaine walked further into the room together, leaving Jeff and Kurt to their conversation. This was where Thad walked up to them and asked if he could borrow David and Wes for a moment; and of cause he could. So together the three boys walked off.

Blaine stood alone for a moment, swaying a bit to the music, before he spotted Nick in the crowd and decided that he should show him, that even though he'd just come out, they were still friends, like they always have been. So Blaine made his way over to where he had seen Nick stand, leaning against a wall.

"Hello Nick." Blaine said, when he got over there, and smiled at him.

"Oh, Hello there Blaine!" Nick replied. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked and smiled brightly at Blaine.

"Well, I just got here, not so long ago, so." Blaine told him and scratched his neck.

"I see. Weren't you with Kurt?" Was what Nick asked as he looked around to catch sight of Kurt.

"Um… No…" Blaine coughed a little, as he completely sure he wasn't actually asking him if they were together, like… Together, together… "He's talking to Jeff somewhere." He though finished off with.

Nick smirked a little and leaned closer to Blaine, until his mouth was right next to his ear. "You know, Blaine. I've always found you rather attractive, even when I was straight!" This was when Kurt chose to look away from Jeff for a moment to look around the room. His eyes searched for Blaine and here's what he saw:

Blaine stood in front of Nick, who had just pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against. Now he stood almost pressed up against Blaine, with his lips against Blaine's ear, whispering something that made Blaine giggle… Giggle? _Blaine never giggles! _Kurt thought to himself.

He felt the jealousy starting to boil in his stomach. "What does he think he's doing!" Kurt grumbled, earning a confused look from Jeff.

"Who?" Jeff asked and followed Kurt's gaze. When he realized what Kurt was looking at, Nick was placing his and on Blaine's hip and was apparently telling Blaine something funny in his ear, according to the grin on Blaine's face.

"Kurt… -" Jeff started, but Kurt didn't hear him. In Kurt's head, a plan was taking form. If Kurt had ever thought about doing what he was thinking about now, he was SURE he wouldn't stand by it. He had never thought he would do something like this. But the next second he felt himself rushing over to the DJ. "KUURT!" Jeff was yelling behind him, knowing there wasn't anything he could do, so he just stood there and watched Kurt go.

When Kurt reached the DJ-stand, he commanded to see his song list. The DJ handed it over, with an amused look at Kurt, but Kurt couldn't really care less. He searched the list and finally found a perfect song. "This one. Now. I need to do something… And I need that song, to do it!" Kurt said.

The DJ directed a couple of things on his console and soon Kurt heard the song he wanted. "Thanks!" He said to the DJ before he walked off.

Kurt swaggered over to where he knew Nick and Blaine were standing. Both boys looked at him, when he appeared out of nowhere.

_Once upon a time there was this guy called Johny._

_He was kinda shy and so in love with Conny!_

Kurt sang and gripped Blaine's wrist; without a word he swung him around and placed him on a chair. Kurt started to sway to the music in front of Blaine.

_But so was O'smarty who played it cool._

_The king of the party, but oh, what a fool._

Kurt glanced at Nick while he continued to dance. He knew that this was a little mean, but the adrenaline was boiling in his blood now. Kurt leaned over against Blaine, but didn't get close enough for Blaine to touch him.

_He didn't know how to twist!_

_He didn't know how to make a girl insist!_

_He didn't know how to move, can you feel the groove?_

_He didn't know how to twist!_

Kurt's voice was dripping with his diva-ness.

_Twist! He didn't know how to twist!_

He dragged a hand through his hair while shaking his hips. Blaine looked a little scared at the sound of Kurt's voice, but the his eyes fell on Kurt's hips. '_Those hips!_' and suddenly he looked like he wanted to reach out and pull Kurt over and make him his, which was actually what he did want to do!

_Once upon a night there was a guy called Johny._

_He was kinda high and dancing with his honey._

At this, Kurt danced a little closer to Blaine, but when Blaine reached out to grasp him by the hips, he made a twirl and was suddenly out of range again.

_The Queen of the party proclaimed him King._

_While poor ol' O Smarty was left in the ring._

Kurt danced closer again. This time he got closer that last time. But when Blaine reached out for him again, Kurt simply batted his hands away.

_He didn't know how to twist!_

_He didn't know how to make a girl insist!_

Blaine looked at Kurt with big eyes and all he wanted to do, was to touch him. But Kurt would just push his hands away again. Kurt was really close now; he put his hands on the backrest of the chair, standing with a leg on each side of Blaine. Just now, Blaine's eyes grew to double size of what they had already been, when he realized the Kurt was giving him a lap dance.

_He didn't know how to move,_

_He didn't feel the groove!_

_He didn't know how to twist._

Kurt swayed his hips over Blaine he could feel the heat from Blaine's hips, which told him that he was doing a great job and that Blaine was excited about this.

_Uuuuuuh, Twist!_

_He didn't know how to twist._

_He didn't know how to move,_

_He didn't feel the the groove!_

_He didn't know how to twist!_

Kurt lifted one of his legs and made a weird, but rather sexy, twirl and ended up turned around, over Blaine's lap, starting to sway his hips again, brushing his ass lightly against Blaine's lap, felt his erection, which made Kurt kinda excited too.

After a short instrumental, Kurt moved away from Blaine again, turning to face him again. Kurt leaned down and rested his hands on each Blaine's knees. Kurt had moved his head so he could sing into Blaine's ear and made sure his breath was spreading on his ear and face.

_A twist of love._

_A twist of pain._

Kurt sneaked around Blaine and the chair, placing his hands on the backrest, singing into Blaine's other ear now.

_A twist of me and you._

He sneaked another half round, around Blaine, placing his hands on Blaine's knees again, now leaning so close to Blaine's lips, they were almost touching and he kept singing.

_A twist of things you can't explain;_

_will make your dreams come true._

Just then, when he had finished that part of the song, Blaine was about the close the distance between his and Kurt's lips, but in the same second, Kurt pushed himself up, from leaning over Blaine.

_Be sure you know how to twist!_

_Be sure you know how to make a girl insist._

_Be sure you know how to move,_

_Be sure you feel the groove!_

_Be sure you know how to twist!_

Kurt had turned around and was now showing of, for Blaine, what he could do with his hips and his ass. Swaying, shaking, dancing and so on.

_Uuuuuh, Twist!_

_Be sure you know how to twist!_

_Be sure you know how to move,_

_Be sure you feel the groove!_

_Be sure you know how to twist!_

A new turn and Kurt was walking over to Blaine, still swaying to the music.

_Be sure you know how to move,_

_Be sure you feel the groove!_

_Be sure you know how to twist!_

The song ended and Kurt ended his dancing with a twirl where he fell down on one knee, in front of Blaine, who was still staring at him with his eyes big as tea cups.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, through his lashes and locked eyes with him. "What'd ya think?" Kurt smirked at the older boy who was now holding his hands in his lap, to his how much he had liked it.

"Kurt!" He groaned before he leaped to his feet, grasped Kurt's wrist. "Come here!" He started to push his way through the crowd of students.

The two boy's weren't much more that out of the door, before Blaine had swung Kurt around and had him pressed up against the wall, crashing his lips against Kurt's with a groan from deep down in his troat. His hands didn't need much time to settle on Kurt's hips, where his fingers were digging into the flesh of the taller teen.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's lips and earned a whimper, but the whimper were soon replaced by a surprised moan, when Blaine bit down on Kurt's neck, sucking at his skin, wanting to mark him as his. Kurt's one hand placed itself on the small of Blaine's back, while the other found its way to his curls. He then threw his head back, both in joy; and to make more room for Blaine, who was now kissing, sucking and biting a line from Kurt's ear and down to his collarbone, where he once again sucked at the skin, making sure to leave a hickey.

"I'll take it –NNNGH! –That you liked –MMMH! –it?" Kurt finally managed to get over his lips in between the moans, from everytime Blaine decided that a new spot in Kurt neck needed to be tasted.

"You.." kiss. "were soo…" Lick. "BEGGING!" Bite. "For this!" Blaine teased, before looking up at Kurt, only for a second before he crashed their lips together.

Kurt felt Blaine's tongue trail over his lips and it didn't take him long to part his own lips to grand him access. Blaine thrust their hips together and that was when Kurt woke up from the pleasure of Blaine being so close. He slid both his hands to Blaine's chest and gently, but firmly, pushed him away.

"We can't do it here Blaine!" Kurt panted. "We shouldn't be doing this at all… We're just friends!" He said and looked away.

Blaine suddenly grasped his wrist and pulled him to the car, where he opened the door, and Kurt slit in. The older teen walked around the car, got in and brought the car to live.

The ride was silent the atmosphere was thick of desire, lust and excitement. But the ride wasn't long if they went to Blaine's place; and he knew this. Plus he also knew that no one would be some. Soon they were pulling up in the Anderson driveway.

Blaine got out of the car; "Come on, Kurt! Hurry up!" He hurried to the front door and fumbled with the keys.

Finally after a moment or two he managed to get the door open. He dragged Kurt with him inside and slammed the door. He didn't have the time for them to get out of their jackets and shoes, he just pulled Kurt with him upstairs, while saying; "Kurt! I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you! And tonight, you showed me that you feel the same way! The way you got all jealous of Nick back there and had to show him to get his hands off. I just know I feel the same way!" He opened his bedroom door and pulled Kurt inside. "I'm right, am I not?" He panted.

"Yes –" Kurt didn't get to say more before he was pressed up against the door he had just walked through, with Blaine's lip's against his.

"I want us to be more than friends!" Blaine said as he pulled away from Kurt's lips. "Now can I please… PLEASE! Touch you!" Blaine asked in a childish voice and sent Kurt the puppy eyes.

"Don't you act cute with me, mis–AAAARGH!" Blaine had grasped Kurt's shoulders turned them around and thrown Kurt down on his bed. Jumping at the bed too and placed himself on top of Kurt, standing on hands and knees before covering Kurt's lips with his own again.

Kurt had his one hand finding its way to Blaine's hair, which was pretty much ruined now; it had been gelled down when they left home, to go to Wes' party. His other hand was trailing down Blaine's torso. That was when Kurt whined, high pitched. "Too much clothe!" He whined.

Blaine had to smirk as he sat up at stripped his jacket and t-shirt. He was just about to lean back down to Kurt when he faked to realized that Kurt was wearing clothe too. He pointed at Kurt's clothe with an evil glare, before Kurt sat up and Blaine pulled his clothe on the upper body off. He then poked Kurt's torso and gently pushed, making Kurt lay back down as he leaned down himself.

_Too much new skin!_ Was all Blaine could think. He had to taste it, he just… Had to! He moved his head down and licked one straight line from Kurt's belly button to his neck, where he covered the whole one side with kisses before he suddenly moved to bite Kurt's other side of the neck, causing him to let out a loud moan.

Kurt's one hand had again found its way to Blaine's curls and pulled him to his mouth, kissing him deeply. When Blaine asked for access, it was given without having to wait for it, at all!

Blaine placed himself on Kurt's lap, straddling him and thrust their hips together, making the other teen moan into the kiss. The younger teen's hand, in the other's hair, fisted and tugged a bit at the curls, while the other hand clawed the sheets of Blaine's bed.

As Blaine found this a good sign, he thrust at bit harder and both boys found themselves lost in the friction.

Kurt was close, really close, but he wasn't sure how to tell Blaine. _Fuck this is embarrassing, what if he's not as close as I am!_ He thought, but somehow he gathered some courage. "B-Blaine!" He moaned. "I'm so… So close!" The next thrust was harder; "So am I!" Blaine groaned and thrust hard a few times, before. "KURT!" He moaned loudly as he came hard, Kurt following at the sound of Blaine moaning his name.

Blaine rolled of Kurt and lay down next to him. They just lay there for a while, before Kurt suddenly looked over at him. "Yes." He said.

"Yes, what?" Blaine asked curiously and turned his head to look at Kurt too.

"Yes, I will be your boyfriend, silly!" He said and smiled brightly at Blaine, who reached out and brushed a lock of hair away from Kurt's face. "But you will have to get me a replacement for these pants! They were my favorite!" He then said.

Blaine grinned at this. "Deal!" He said and leaned over to press a gentle kiss onto Kurt's lips. "And now, mister, I do think he should hit the showers! As I do not believe that dried cum is that comfortable to lie with." He said, as he got up and offered Kurt his hand.

"You, sir! Are right!" Kurt said with a grin and reached out and took Blaine's hand, allowing him to tug him up, on his feet.

One single kiss was shared before they together walked to the bathroom, to get cleaned up.


End file.
